Camphrier Town
Camphrier Town (Japanese: コボクタウン Koboku Town) is a town located in the central Kalos region. The northern part of town houses Shabboneau Castle, a large castle surrounded by a moat. Hotel Camphrier is also located in the town and offers a place for visitors to rest. The town is also home to Cassius, who operates the Kalos region's Pokémon Storage System. The citizens of Camphrier Town are known to be generous towards tourists. The town's cobblestone paths and tall, enclosing stone walls lend to its atmosphere of age. To the east of the town lies , while to its west lies . Slogan A town where you can taste the ages. (Japanese: A town with a feeling of deep age.) Places of interest Shabboneau Castle Shabboneau Castle is a former manor that used to belong to a noble family, who had the habit of giving a lot of their possessions away, leaving the building very barren and empty. The and Shauna first visit the castle to ask its owner about Mega Evolution, but are unable to get any information, as the owner has no idea what Mega Evolution even is. Name Rater Kalos's Name Rater can be found inside the Pokémon Center of Camphrier Town. Hotel Camphrier On the second floor of Hotel Camphrier, a group of travelers will rotate in and out of the rooms. Any of the travelers not at Hotel Camphrier on one day may be found at the hotels in Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, Geosenge Town, Coumarine City, and Couriway Town. Six travelers will rotate among the first room on a six-day cycle: a , a , a , a , a male , and a (in that order); as the player talks to these travelers on different days (at any hotel), they will gradually open up to the player. A female who gives out Ribbons will also occupy the second room every Tuesday. Mr. Bonding also initially occupies the third room, granting the player the Sp. Atk. Power O-Power when spoken to. Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Camphrier Town is 20, making it a medium-sized town. Poké Mart | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} Items }} in Cassius's house|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} in the northwestern-most house (daily; 5 given on February 14 and March 14)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the lobby of |X=yes|y=yes}} , given to the 's lead Pokémon by a woman |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Hotel guest items These items can be obtained from the rotating guests appearing at , provided the player has met the same guest on three other occasions. These guests can be met at any hotel located outside of Lumiose City. if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} , held by the the player can obtain in a trade after talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon If the player is speaking to the or on the second floor of for the fourth time, they will offer to trade the player a or (respectively). In the anime Camphrier Town appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!. Every year, a visits the town to eat the crop after the harvest. Aside from getting rid of what would otherwise be a waste product, Snorlax would also incidentally plow the ground in readiness for the next harvest. As thanks, Camphrier Town hosts an annual harvest festival in Snorlax's honor. The town offers Snorlax much of its fresh produce and the Lord of Shabboneau Castle plays the Poké Flute to wake the Snorlax. Snorlax, with its stomach now full, returns to the mountain, only to return in time for the following year's harvest. When and came to visit Camphrier Town, they found the Snorlax causing loud noises, and learned that Lord Shabboneau refused to play the flute for this year. They visited Shabboneau Castle and discovered that Lord Shabboneau had lost the flute to Princess Allie of Parfum Palace. They went to reclaim it and ultimately delivered it back to Lord Shabboneau, who played the flute to awaken Snorlax. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Camphrier Town first appeared in Overthrowing a Tyrunt, where Cassius was seen being contacted by when he heard commotion coming from the outskirts of the town, caused by 's friends battling against a group of that a had left behind to fight them. After helping the group to defeat their opponents, Cassius took the group to his house and introduced them to his gang, including an orphan girl named Emma, who had adopted one of the Espurr from before. Later Cassius offered to escort X and his friends to Cyllage City to keep them safe from Team Flare, which they accepted. Trivia * Camphrier is the only town in any generation to have the Name Rater inside the Pokémon Center. * The presence of Shabboneau Castle and the Battle Chateau in this area can be related to the in France. Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Towns de:Vanitéa es:Pueblo Vánitas fr:Fort-Vanitas it:Castel Vanità ja:コボクタウン zh:古木鎮